Krypto the SuperDog (Series)
Krypto the SuperDog '''is the dog that is based on a DC Comic superhero Superman. Team Krypto Krypto the Superdog A white labrador retriever who is the main protagonist of the show, formerly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. Krypto came to Earth in a rocket when it malfunctioned. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings. Streaky the Supercat An orange cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family. In episode 6, "The Streaky Story", Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off him and accidentally hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's. But his superpower are weaker than Krypto's. Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. Streaky belongs to a girl named Andrea. Unlike Krypto, Streaky is less serious about his superhero activities, and sometimes needs prodding to perform heroic deeds, but usually is dependable. He also has a nephew named Squeaky who is the leader of the Supercat Fan Club. Streaky often refers to Krypto as "K-Dog". Kevin Whitney Kevin is the 9-year-old young boy who Krypto lives with in the series, with Superman's permission. Kevin enjoys Krypto's company greatly, and is able to communicate with him and the other animals in the series thanks to a universal translator device. Kevin has a bratty cousin named Bailey who finds out Krypto's secret, but fortunately he's such a notorious liar that no adult believes him. Kevin also has a two-year-old sister named Melanie who refers to Krypto as "Kippo". Ace the Bathound Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a Great Dane and German shepherd cross. Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility belt); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and collar similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality. However, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. Ace's nemeses are Catwoman's pet cat, Isis, the Joker's two pet hyenas Bud and Lou, and Penguin's three pet trained birds. Andrea Kevin's next door neighbor, and the owner of Streaky. Andrea enjoys making Streaky play dress-up, but was unaware of his (or Krypto's) superheroic identity until later in the series, when she accidentally stumbles upon Krypto's spaceship. In Iguanikah, it is revealed that Andrea is Jewish. She loves to play and dress up Streaky, and she treats him like a baby. Andrea treating Streaky like a baby is similar to the Tom and Jerry cartoon Baby Puss. '''The Dog Star Patrol A superpowered group of canines who each possess a unique superpower, and fight crime across the galaxy. Krypto joined the Dog Stars by helping the group out on a mission. Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat helped them out on different occasions. The group is based on DC Comics' Space Canine Patrol Agents and Legion of Super-Heroes. Curiously, they are never seen altogether as one or two members are always absent in most episodes featuring the Dog Star Patrol, apart from "Bathound Meets The Dog Stars" and "Circus Of The Dog Stars". The members of the Dog Star Patrol include: *'Brainy Barker': A purple afghan hound, she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses telepathic/telekineticpowers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitate objects. She has a crush on Krypto. *'Mammoth Mutt': A pink chihuahua with the ability to inflate her body to an enormous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body. *'Bull Dog': A lavender bulldog with a stereotype British accent and two big, bull-like horns that can be used for attacking foes and breaking objects. *'Paw Pooch': A yellow and brown basset hound with eight legs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. His lags can grow as seen in "Puss In Space Boots". *'Tail Terrier': A green Scottish terrier with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. He also has a stereotype Texas accent. *'Tusky Husky': A sky blue Siberian husky with a stereotype French-Canadian accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. His tooth is also claimed by Mechanikat to be the hardest substance in the universe. He is also the tallest member of the Dog Star Patrol *'Hot Dog': A red Dachshund with the ability to generate tremendous heat from his body and breathe fire. He also has a short temper tantrum, and started to control his anger in "Bones Of Consternation" Category:2005 series debut Category:Canadain Cartoon Category:American Cartoon Category:Warner Bros Category:Cartoons Category:Rated G Category:Action Heroes